1. Field
The disclosure relates to a method, system, and article of manufacture for reconciling local and remote backup data.
2. Background
Data in information technology systems, including storage systems, may be replicated or backed up for a variety of reasons, such as, for facilitating recovery from failure of storage systems, etc. Certain backup systems may store and manage data locally, whereas other backup systems may store and manage data on a remote server.
In certain storage management systems, backup data can be generated and stored on local systems, where the local systems also participate in a server-based storage management system. For example, the Tivoli* Data Protection for Hardware suite of products can create local or remote backups of DB2*, Oracle* and mySAP* data sets on IBM Enterprise Storage Server* disks, where the IBM Enterprise Storage Server may be a disk storage server that includes one or more processors coupled to storage devices, including high capacity scalable storage devices, such as, Redundant Array of Independent Disks (RAID), etc. * IBM, Enterprise Storage Server, DB2, Tivoli, are trademarks or registered trademarks of International Business Machines Corp.* Oracle is a trademark or registered trademark of Oracle Corp.* mySAP is a trademark or registered trademark of SAP AG.
The remote backup server may have a different set of interfaces and controls for storing, accessing and modifying backup data in comparison to the local system. For example, certain interfaces for storing, accessing and modifying backup data that are available on the remote backup server may be absent in the local system. A user may use one interface to access and modify data stored on a local system and another interface to access, and modify data stored on the remote backup server.